Rocket Ashes
by Comander of the Cards
Summary: Prepare for trouble, and make it Triple? What happens when James gets the idea to enlist Ash into Team Rocket with the help of Inkay's Hypnosis. Will Ash ever be the same? Does James have another motive besides better pay? Warning: Older Ash (16) hints of Giovanni being Ash's dad and Fatherly James to Ash. T for use of the word crap.
1. Chapter 1

After being blasted off for the millionth time Team Rocket landed in the middle of a forest, luckily they were fine. Except for their egos.

"UG that little twerp!" Jessie yelled kicking a rock. "How does he always manage to beat us?!"

"If he wasn't such a good trainer we would already have his Pokemon and that little electric rat!" Meowth grumbled.

That's when James got an idea. Sneaking away from his two team mates, he sent out Inkay and took out a Pok`e dex he had stolen when they where last in Lumios city. Using the Pok`e dex he scanned Inkay's moves.

"Inkay had learned; Psybeam, Ink Spray and Hypnosis." The Pok`e dex said.

"This might actually work." James said to himself.

The next day Ash was at the mall with his friends. Serena and Bonnie where looking for new outfits and so was Ash, Celmot on the other hand was in the hardware store with Pikachu. Honestly Ash thought his outfit was fine, but he was kind of getting sick of wearing the same thing everyday, he was 16 for goodness sake, he could defiantly use a bit of variety in his choice of clothing.

Ash passed many booths selling various items and services. A lot of the people running them kinda looked con-artist and things of that sort.

"Excuse me young man?" A man behind a booth.

The man (James) was wearing a dark green shirt and black jacket, blue jeans, his blue hair pulled into a ponytail and dark tinted sunglasses that hid his eyes.

"Me?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"Yes you. Listen I'm an inventor and something's gone wrong with my machine and I've been looking for someone tho help me fix it and no one has, could you maybe help?" James asked.

"Sure I guess, but I know almost nothing about mechanics."

James lead Ash behind a black curtain where there was no machine, just Inkay.

After recognizing Inkay Ash knew this was a trap and tried to run away but James grabbed his arms and kept him in place.

"Let me go!" Ash yelled.

"No way twerp." +


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me go!" Ash yelled.

"Inkay use hypnosis on him." James yelled looking away to avoid being hypnotized too.

"What no!" Ash yelled.

Ash began to struggle more and tried to avoid looking at Inkay but that was hard to when the physic type was holding onto his head. He resorted to closing his eyes and clenched them tight. James was getting frustrated .

"Sorry about this twerp." James said.

He took out a small sewing needle and poked Ash with it. (If your wonder where he got the needle, who do you think know fixes all those popped balloons?) His plan worked as Ash's eyes snapped open and he was immediately caught in the hypnosis. Ash went limp and fell to the ground with his eyes open and slightly clouded.

James nodded to Inkay who used physic to pull the nearest fire alarm. James put a pair of sunglasses on Ash to cover his eyes and ran out of the building, carrying Ash.

On the opposite side of the mall Serena, Clemot , Bonnie and Pikachu got out of the mall when the fire department and officer Jenny arrived on the screen.

"Where's Ash?" Serena asked in panic.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled.

"Attention everyone you are allowed to go back in the fire was a false alarm." Officer Jenny yelled threw her megaphone

"I wonder who pulled the alarm." Clemot said.

The group entered the mall and Bonnie saw something.

Ash's hat.

On the ground.

With no Ash in sight.

Back with Ash and James, James had brought Ash to the nearest hotel where he had rented a room ahead of time. **(KEEP YOUR DIRTY THOUGHTS IN YOUR HEAD YOU PERVERTS!)** He set Ash down on the bed and opened his Team Rocket laptop.

"Giovanni, I have the kid." James said as the video chat opened up.

"Good, you will bring him to the Vradian City Gym in 6 weeks time, till then you must teach him all there is to know about Team Rocket. " Giovanni said.

"Six weeks?! Sir a normal cadet has two months of training! " James exclaimed.

"You will do it in six weeks and no longer!" Giovanni yelled.

James flinched slightly.

"You two will stay in the penthouse at the Grand Star hotel in BlackBerry City." Giovanni said.

"But what if the other twerps get suspicious?" James asks.

" I will have that taken care of once you reach BlackBerry City." Giovanni says and then hung up.

James sighed and looked at Ash. The kid didn't deserve what was coming to him.

"Inkay come over here. Let's get this over with." James said.

Inkay floated over and used Physic to hold up Ash.

Later that night Ash's friends were sitting in the Pokémon Center waiting for him. Just as Nurse Joy was about to close up, dress differently than normal.

As usual Ash wore a hat but this one was almost completely black except for an electric blue poke ball symbol. He had a black jacket that looked like some sort of leather with gray cotton sleeves and hood. Underneath was an electric blue shirt with a black scratch pattern on the front. His pants were dark gray and tucked into his new expensive looking combat boots. He also wore a pair of black and blue fingerless gloves, his hair into a messy pony tail and had a pair of black aviators hanging from his shirt.

Serena swooned and fainted, Bonnie blinked in surprise, Clemot's first thought was puberty and Pikachu just ran up to Ash and hopped onto his shoulder happily.

" 'Sup guys?" Ash said.


End file.
